The Scarlet Fairies
by Cameron of Arendelle
Summary: It's a new fairy generation but what happens when Erza brings home a stranger who has a connection with Gray? What will happen now? This follows the three daughters of Erza Scarlet, Titania, Elsa and Anna on their quest to become Fairy Tail's best. And Elsa falls into a love triangle. Just what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story. Hope you guys enjoy it, I have absolutely no idea where this story is headed so any prompts would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy:**

WUMP.

"Oof!" A girl awoke suddenly; a pillow had been thrown forcefully at her face. Her shoulder length platinum blonde hair a complete mess, but not as much of a mess as her younger twin sister. Her younger twin sister shared everything of hers including her room. But she didn't mind. They had been together since birth anyway so what was a room? Her sister had waist length auburn hair that seemed to be a mixture of their mothers dark red hair and their fathers blonde hair, but her father and mother had split up long ago. Though she didn't dwell on it, her older sister had said they weren't happy together anymore but they still got to see him. Their mother was now married to her first love. A blue haired man called Jellal. But they all loved him like a father anyways.

"Hey! Anna! What was that for?" The blonde grunted removing the pillow from her pale face.

"You were snoring Elsa, it was bugging me." The younger twin shrugged from across the room.

"THAT WASN'T ME THAT WAS YOU!" Elsa yelled glaring at the younger girl. Their beds were situated at opposite ends of their room but facing each other, their mother reckoned that it was to ensure their individual space but so they can remember that they are best friends.

"Humph!" Anna pouted crossing her arms glaring at her older sister.

"Ahh!" Cried Elsa bolting from her bed "TOILET!"

Anna grimaced; this was some weird habit of desperately needing the toilet of a morning.

"Oh and good morning weak bladder." Anna giggled making Elsa freeze stone solid.

"Oh yeah! It's not my fault I drink loads of water before bed!" Elsa growled baring her teeth at her younger sister. Her face froze.

"PEE!" Elsa yelped running out of the bedroom and to the bathroom only to face plant the white painted door.

"Ah," Elsa wiggled as she died on the spot, "locked." She whined banging on the door.

"Tatty!" Elsa whimpered, crumpling on the floor.

The twins' older sister; Titania Scarlet. The only sibling to take the most after their mother, having waist length crimson hair and using requip magic and sword magic. The twins however don't take after their mother _or _father, much preferring to use Dragon Slayer magic.

"Titania! C'mon I ne-ed to pee!" Elsa's voice broke and cracked with desperation as she slid down the door again.

"~Not my fa-ult~" Came the oldest voice, singing from the shower.

"Argh!" Grunted Elsa curling up on the floor. Similarly to their mother, Titania Scarlet took great pride in her appearance and spent a good two hours in the bathroom before going to the guild. And also like their mother, Tatty was an S-Class wizard.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Elsa had come to mumbling, it had been an hour since Elsa had first tried to get into the bathroom. Finally the bathroom door clicked open and a tall slender and very curvy dark haired eighteen year old stepped out wrapped in a white fluffy towel and drying her hair with another smaller towel.

"You always make such a hassle every morning." Grunted Titania frowned down at her younger sister.

"It's not my-."

"And don't gimme that crap about 'it's not your fault', it _is _your fault. You don't _have _to drink loads of water before you go to bed every night."

"I _do _'cause I freeze it so I can replenish my magic over night!" Complained Elsa before her eyes widened and dashed in to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. I should probably tell you what _kind _of Dragon Slayer magic the twins use, well you can probably tell by how they are that Elsa is an Ice-make Dragon Slayer whilst her younger twin is a Fire Dragon Slayer, learning from the very best in Fairy Tail – the guild all three siblings have been members of since their birth; Natsu Dragneel.

Anna came out their room laughing manically doubling over as she wiped a stray tear from her green eyes. Eyes she inherited from their father, eyes she shared with her oldest sister as well. Even though she and Elsa got on very well, inseparable, she couldn't help but be jealous of her older sister's look. _I mean, she as ice blonde hair and ice blue calculating eyes, who can compete with that. _Anna crossed her arms, huffing, waited for her sister outside the bathroom.

"Aww, are you waiting for me?" Cooed Elsa when she came out of the room grinning knowingly with her own arms crossed.

"N-no." Stammered Anna giving a small blush, _yes,_ "_I _need to use the bathroom too. You're not the only one with a bladder y'know. Even if yours is really weak." Anna added sneakily as she slipped past Elsa and snapped the bathroom door shut jerking her older sister forward for fear of getting caught in the door. Elsa sighed and made her way slowly downstairs. Her older sister was already sitting at the table wearing her guild outfit. Black boots worn by their mother when she was nineteen, a black pleated skirt with a silver chain hanging from a black leather belt, a short sleeved white shirt with the top couple of buttons undone showing _way _too much cleavage for her sisters liking, a thick black leather bracelet on her right wrist. Her crimson red hair was thrown back into a braided bun that fell into a ponytail. Her red Fairy Tail tattoo was found on the middle of her left thigh. Anna had her dark green symbol on her right shoulder blade whilst Elsa's baby blue Fairy Tail tattoo was found on her right cheek with the tip of the tattoo connecting perfectly into the crease of her eye highlighting the brightness of her crystal blue eyes that only fuelled the jealousy of every girl who knew her; well except Titania and Erza.

"Still in you pyjamas I see." Mumbled Titania from behind her Sorcerers Weekly magazine, a plate of toast and jam on the table in front of her.

"Yeah," Mumble Elsa glaring at her older sister, "so what? I don't see mom here to tell me off."

Erza had left with Juvia and Gray on an S-Class mission two days before and was still not back yet.

"Well I am." Titania peeked grumpily over the top of her magazine. Elsa jumped away but quickly relaxed when Titania went back to reading her magazine.

"Requip." Elsa muttered, an ice blue light filled the air. Although it was Titania who used Requip magic mostly, Elsa and Anna also had Requip magic, inherited from their mother. Once the light died down Titania was able to see what her sister was wearing. A Japanese sailor uniform. A white and blue short sleeved top with a dark blue and baby blue striped neckerchief, a dark blue sailor style collar and a dark blue pleated skirt. She also wore loose white socks and black kicker trainers.

"That outfit? Again?" Titania cocked an eyebrow at Elsa.

"Well… yeah, what of it!" Grumbled Elsa plopping down in a chair and grabbing a piece of Titania's toast. Elsa jumped when Titania slammed her Sorcerers Weekly magazine on the table.

"Right, well I'm off on a mission. Tell Mira I'll be gone for a while." Titania grinned at Elsa, messing her hair Titania left.

"Ok." Elsa sighed, nibbling depressed on her toast. Titania was rarely home, much like their mother so it was just the twins and their father. But they spent most of their time at the guild anyways with Mirajane cooking for them; much to Elsa's annoyance, Elsa loved to cook though she rarely got the chance.

A fist lightly landed on her head. Looking up Elsa noticed it was Anna, dressed ready to leave. She was wearing a maroon vest top, beige khaki shorts and dark beige Uggs.

"Has Tatty gone?" She asked taking the toast from Elsa's hands and munched the rest of it.

Elsa nodded.

"Geez, I wish she would tell Mira herself. Rather than making us do it all the time." Complained Anna as she and Elsa made their way towards the Fairy Tail guild.

"Yeah, but you know she hasn't got time for that. Not when her S-class missions mean so much to her."

"Yeah but still…" Pouted Anna crossing her arms, "I bet she's at the guild hall _right _now. But she still won't go tell Mira."

"Meh." Shrugged Elsa, "so what kind of mission did you wanna do today?"

"I dunno, I thought it was your turn to choose this time." Said Anna as she shoved open the guild doors.

"Well we'd better choose quickly, otherwise Kimmy'll get the decent job like she did last time." Elsa bit her lip in anger. Kimura was the only other Fire Dragon Slayer in the guild. She was the daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. She had shoulder length pink hair like her father with blonde highlights from her mother. She wore black ninja pants with black open toed sandals, a red vest top underneath her father's black and gold trimmed waistcoat. Her gold Fairy Tail symbol was on her lower abdomen.

"She's probably goin' over the jobs right now." Mumbled Anna moodily as she shut the door behind them, struggling with the thick heavy wood.

The twins faces dropped as they looked over to the request board to find Kimura closely studying each and every job.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Elsa cried waving her hands beside her. Eyes wide, she sprinted over to the board and busted Kimura out of the way with her head.

"Outta the way baka! The decent jobs ours this time!" Yelled Elsa gritting her fangs and brandishing her fists at Kimura.

"Oh yeah?!" Screamed Kimura standing off against Elsa, "ever heard of first come, first serve?!"

"Ever heard of ladies first?!"

"I _am _a lady pal!" Kimura screeched jabbing herself in the chest with her thumb.

"Really? Here's me thinking you're just some stupid pyro!"

"So says some stupid ice princess!" Growled Kimura.

"Ice Princess?" Elsa put a finger to her chin in mock interest, "that _actually _sounds quite nice. Thanks." She grinned, "though I _would _prefer Queen." She grinned menacingly getting into a fighting stance and icing over her fists.

"Queen?!" Squeaked Kimura sounding like her mother, "you're barely sixteen!"

"Yeah? Well I'm older than you." Elsa glared at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, fangs bared.

"Not by much old bat." Kimura drew back into a fighting pose lighting her fists on fire.

"OLD BAT?!" Shrieked Elsa lurching at Kimura engaging her in a guild brawl that quickly engulfed the rest of the guild. Anna just rolled her eyes and slouched herself into a chair and slumped over the counter sighing.

"That sounded depressive." Came a cheery voice from behind the counter.

"Mira!" Gasped Anna looking up, Mira hadn't changed one bit in the twins or even Titania's lives. She still wore the same set of dresses with the same hairstyles and the same white hair that had become her trademark. Mira smiled at the redheaded sixteen years old.

"They already at it? It's eight o'clock in the morning. Is Elsa even awake?"

"I think so; she seemed her level headed self whilst we were walking." Replied Anna swivelling in her seat to catch a glimpse of her sister as she sent Kimura flying through the air barely missing Mira and destroying half the bar. Anna yelped, diving out of the way.

"You guys had _better _be careful!" Yelled Mira momentarily turning into her demon form before turning back.

"I swear this guild is crazy!" Yelped Anna relaxing back into her seat.

"Just as crazy as ever." Laughed a giggly voice from behind her.

"Hey Auntie Lucy." Hummed Anna without turning

"I doubt you guys are gonna get a decent job, y'know the Hanami party is coming soon." Lucy grinned taking a seat next to Anna ducking quickly to avoid being knocked in the head by Natsu who had immediately joined the fray upon entering the guild.

"Oh yeah! Awesome!" Gasped Anna perking up slapping the counter as she did so. Lucy laughed hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"I remember my first Hanami party; I didn't actually go, I caught a cold on a mission on Mount Hakobe, but Natsu and Happy dug the tree up for me and suck it on a boat that sailed down the river in front of my apartment." Lucy chuckled at the memory.

"The apartment you guys live in now?" Anna asked grimacing as Elsa's voice screamed out across the guild hall as she rammed Kimura's face into the ground, taking a lot of satisfaction in grinding her face into cobble stone.

"How d'ya like that you stupid pyro!" Elsa grinned evilly.

"Yeah? Fire Dragon Slayer Kick!" Yelled Kimura smashing Elsa in the side of the face. Elsa was thrown backwards into Anna making the redhead face plant the counter.

"OUCH!" Squeaked Anna, "hey watch where your being thrown El! Coulda broken my nose! Fucking hell." Yelled Anna, she looked to the rest of the guild; though she may not look like it Anna was a powerhouse in hiding.

"It's time for this to end!" Anna addressed the guild giving her guildmates the deadliest look imaginable, comparable to that of Erza's and Titania's.

Just then Romeo busted through the door an immensely scared look on his face.

"Hide! Erza's home!" He cried before shooting through the guild and disappearing into a back room shaking like a leaf.

"Mom's home?!" Squeaked Elsa eyes popping with fear, she glanced to Kimura who shared the same look. The guild suddenly exploded trying to clear up the mess they had created before Titania Erza stepped through the guild doors. They heard her before they saw her, loud clinking footsteps came from outside.

"Ah nuts, she's brought home another souvenir." Groaned Anna, her shoulders slacking in defeat. The last time Erza had come home from a long mission with a souvenir Elsa and Erza had got themselves into a major argument and Elsa had been grounded for an entire two months. Elsa had called her mother a hoarder. Something you never do, even if your blood. Anna shuddered at the memory of her mother's face as she yelled at her older twin. In their front room was the large decorated horn from the time Erza first met Lucy Dragneel after she joined Fairy Tail. The doors were thrown open to reveal Erza looking pretty beat up, holding up an unconscious woman. She was wearing a basic dark blue t-shirt underneath a black leather jacket, white three quarter length jeans and high-tops trainers. She looked to be around the same age as Lucy. Her hair was dark blue cut into a messy bob that fell over her face. She must have just recently passed out as the guild members could just make out fresh tears staining her pale cheeks.

"Erza!" Gasped Mirajane darting out from behind the bar to help her friend with the unconscious woman.

"I'll take her through to the infirmary, Erza." Muttered Mirajane hefting the woman onto her. Erza nodded and straightened up.

"We have a very serious task at hand. Whilst on my way back from my job I came across this woman," she gestured to Mira and the strange woman who was halfway across the hall by now, "locked in battle with dark wizards. I intervened as she was running low on magical energy, I was easily able to beat the scoundrel. She was only able to say one thing to me before she fell unconscious."

"What did she say Erza?" Gasped Lucy.

"It was a name. I don't know what this person has to do with her but all the same. She said; 'Zipporah'."

"Zipporah?" Repeated Levy looking from Erza to Mira who had stopped to listen, "wasn't she the wife of Moses?"

Erza nodded shifting her sight to Mira, "Mira. Take her to the infirmary, tell me immediately when she wakes. I have a few questions for her." Mira nodded and disappeared out the back.

"Wendy. I'd like you to go too, see if there's anything you can do." Wendy nodded, frowning determinedly at Erza before following Mira. Erza then sighed letting her body relax she shook her head and gave a slight stumble.

"Mom!" Cried the twins darting for to catch their mother before she fell.

"You should go to the infirmary too." Pleaded Anna.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Smiled Erza, "I just need to regain some of my magical energy." Anna and Elsa led their mother over to the bar and sat her down, "I've missed you y'know?" Erza's smile broke into a brilliant wider smile that flooded her youngest daughter with radiant love.

"We missed you too mom." Grinned Elsa as she and Anna gave Erza huge hugs. Lucy smiled at the scene, ever since Erza had found out she was pregnant with Tatty she had opened up so much more, becoming much more compassionate, loving and caring though she could still lay down the law when she needed to, though Titania did that for her whenever she was around.

"Where's Tatty?" Asked Erza after a while.

"She went on a mission." Anna answered looking away from her mother.

"Do you know where?"

"No, but I think Mira might." Elsa turned on her heel and sprinted to the infirmary. She was gonna ask Mira herself, that way she got to have a sneak peak at the stranger.

"Elsa?" Came a voice that made the platinum blonde skid to a halt. Looking to her side she saw an ice blue cat with large brown eyes.

"Agda!" Gasped Elsa. Agda was Elsa and Anna's Exceed.

"Where are you going?" Agda asked whilst munching on a fish.

"To see Mira. Mom brought in someone who was caught in a fight. She's unconscious, and…" Elsa paused poking her two index fingers together, "I wanna see her. She looks totally awesome." Elsa's eyes shone.

"Fine lets go." Agda shrugged fluttering over to rest on Elsa's shoulder.

"Mira!" Called Elsa thrusting the door to the infirmary, Elsa's face froze in shock.

"Ice?" Elsa's eye widened when she saw Mira frozen along with the rest of the room.

"MIRA!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elsa Scarlet voiced by Brittney Karbowski (Wendy Marvell's voice).  
>_<strong>_

_Previously on 'The Scarlet Fairies'._

'"_Where's Tatty?" Asked Erza after a while._

"_She went on a mission." Anna answered looking away from her mother._

"_Do you know where?" _

"_No, but I think Mira might." Elsa turned on her heel and sprinted to the infirmary. She was gonna ask Mira herself, that way she got to have a sneak peak at the stranger. _

"_Elsa?" Came a voice that made the platinum blonde skid to a halt. Looking to her side she saw an ice blue cat with large brown eyes. _

"_Agda!" Gasped Elsa. Agda was Elsa and Anna's Exceed. _

"_Where are you going?" Agda asked whilst munching on a fish. _

"_To see Mira. Mom brought in someone who was caught in a fight. She's unconscious, and…" Elsa paused poking her two index fingers together, "I wanna see her. She looks totally awesome." Elsa's eyes shone. _

"_Fine lets go." Agda shrugged fluttering over to rest on Elsa's shoulder. _

"_Mira!" Called Elsa thrusting the door to the infirmary, Elsa's face froze in shock._

"_Ice?" Elsa's eye widened when she saw Mira frozen along with the rest of the room. _

"_MIRA!" _

Tears welled in my eyes.

"Ice Dragon ICE FIST!" I shrieked freezing over my fist before I let it come crashing down on the ice surrounding Mirajane.

"Gotcha." Squeaked Agda catching Mirajane before she fell.

"Nice catch Agda. But," I glanced around at the rest of the ice, "didn't Wendy come in here too?" There was a sudden clamour behind me as Lucy, Erza, Anna and Lisanna came crashing into the room.

"What's going on in here?!" Barked Erza before gasping at the sight.

"Mira!" Cried Lisanna running forward and taking her sister from the little blue cat.

"What in the world happened here?" Asked Lucy.

"I-I don't know." I said my voice cracking as tears began to well in my eyes and my fists began to shake, "I wanted to ask Mira something and found her frozen in ice make magic. And Wendy's gone."

"Wendy went after the stranger." Came a weak voice from behind an overturned bed.

"Carla." Anna squeaked helping the little white cat from underneath the infirmary bed.

"Thank you child." Carla turn to the rest of them, "Wendy went after the stranger. I was told not to worry, so neither should you." Carla gave them all a small smile. I gritted her teeth.

"Argh!" I let out an angered growl before taking off out of the open window, following Wendy's scent of stormy air. The only sound I could here was the sound of my feet on the ground as I sprinted through town following the visual embodiment of Wendy's scent, a blue haze. _Towards the dock? _I sped up.

"I can get a better look from up above. AGDA!"

"Aye." Agda grabbed the back of my shirt and hauled me into the sky.

"Thanks pal." I grinned. We searched from the sky.

"There!" I pointed down to the docks. I could see the stranger clearly. She was facing off against someone, and they seemed to be winning.

"We gotta go down there and _help _her!"

"Aye!" Agda nose-dived.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I gritted my teeth, glaring at the dark wizard beating the shit outta the woman, icing a thick block of ice over my fist. My fist collided with the dark wizards ugly mug. I gave a dark grin as I heard his nose break at least four times before he was sent flying back.

"Who-who are you?" The woman asked glaring at me.

"My mother helped you out earlier, now it's my turn. Plus, my mom has some questions for you." My gaze was torn from the woman standing next to me to the dark wizard getting shakily to his feet in front of me.

"You." He grunted glaring at me whilst clutching his arm that he broke on his way down, "you're one of the Fairy Tail slugs! Aren't you!"

"Slug?! Are you being serious?" I yelled at him, "that is the dumbest insult I have ever heard!" My gut busted as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Hahaha that's so funny." I shrieked with laughter.

The woman's face fell.

"Are you for real?" The woman gasped gawking at me.

"Sorry." I cleared my throat and my demeanour completely changed as I cleared at the dark wizard, "but…" my glare darkened, "an insult is an insult. And I will not let you insult my FAMILY!" I lurched forward.

"ICE DRAGON ROOOOAAAR!" I inhaled the air, took the water from the atmosphere and spat it out as tiny ice shards. The dark wizard was frozen solid in his tracks.

"ICE DRAGON ICE FIST!" I sped forward and split the iceberg in two.

"No-one should be allowed to insult my family!" His head had become free from the ice.

"No way! I-I've heard of you! Your Elsa the Dragon Slayer! Daughter of Titania Erza!"

"That's right." I growled baring my fangs at the wizard, "now get lost. I've won this fight." The ice shattered leaving the dark wizard shaking in his boots.

"The Ice Dragon Slayer who fights with no mercy!" He grunted, his lack of teeth making it hard for him to speak.

"You had better go before I change my mind to let you go. My mother taught me to give mercy to others. I do not kill my enemies like the rumours suggest. No go; before I really _do _decide to kill you." My glare darkened. My teeth grew to their fang-like length and m skin turned to ice blue colored scales.

"Dragon Force!? Ok, ok lady! I'll go!" His shuddering form shot away from us so quickly I didn't see him leave.

"Wow, I never realised how honourable Fairy Tail wizards are." Smiled the stranger, "are _all _Fairy Tail wizards like you?"

"Uh huh." I grinned putting my hands behind my head.

"Well I'm glad I found you guys. I need to ask Fairy Tail a favour."

"Huh?" I grunted blinking confusedly at her.

"Help me back and I will explain everything there."

Back at the guild I busted the door open with my foot, unable to open it with my hands.

"Elsa!" Mom, Anna, Lisanna and Lucy gasped.

"I got her." I grinned giving them a thumbs up with a large grin. The entire guild had come to a silent standstill watching the scene.

"Quickly set her down." Said mom pulling out a chair from the bar and offering it to the stranger.

"Thank you." The stranger said she looking up at mom. She gasped. "You're the person who saved me earlier."

Erza nodded with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Now, what did you wanna ask Fairy Tail?" I asked standing next to Anna with my hands behind my head still.

"Elsa!" Snapped Erza, "don't be so rude!"

"Yes mom! Sorry mom!" I yelped jerking backwards slightly.

"No, its fine." Smiled the stranger, "my name is Cameron. I was on my way to see Fairy Tail anyway. I came to ask if you would be able to help me in finding my daughter. She was kidnapped by the Dark Wizard guild; Eisenwald!"

"Eisenwald!" Gasped all the guild members.

"Yeah. They reformed recently. One of their members learnt of my daughters magical powers and snuck her from under me whilst we slept in the wilderness this morning. I fought them until I was almost out of magical energy, which is when you happened by; Erza Scarlet. And for that I am eternally grateful, I would be no use to my daughter dead."

"That's very wise." Agreed mom.

"They've probably reached their guild hall by now." Cameron muttered, her large purple eyes filled with tears.

Just then a medium sized man slipped through the crowd to stand glaring at Cameron.

"Who are you?!" He demanded getting into his ice-make stance.

"What do you mean? Who am I?" Cameron asked, _did she just pale?_

"You look just like my Master Ur! Tell me! Who are you?!" He yelled.

"Master?" She blinked, "Ur?" Her face suddenly lit up, "of course! I recognise you now! Your Gray Fullbuster! One of my mother's students!" Her face shone.

"Your mother!"


End file.
